Phineas and Ferb's Encanted Adventure
by Redemerald6
Summary: Phineas has been have the same nightmare for a awhile now. One day, Grace tells the boys they are going on vacation, but before they finish packing, a portal appears in their bed room. PLEASE REVIEW!


Phineas and Ferb's Enchanted Adventure.

Chapter 1: Surprise trip.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Phineas pov

I sat bolt upright in bed. I had been having another nightmare. Two weeks ago, I started having a recurring nightmare.

Nightmare

Ferb, Perry, and I were in a forest of some kind. I would start to ask Ferb where we were when he and Perry would start to disappear. I would cry out to them, but they didn't seem able to hear me. I would turn to call for help and would find myself surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. I would run, but the wolves were too fast. They always cut me off.

Waking World

I would always awaken after that. Ferb and Perry learned to come to my bed as soon as I awoke. They figured out that if I didn't feel them there I would totally freak out. Sorry, it's a reflex. So as soon as I was upright, Ferb and Perry were at my side. Perry rubbed against my arm and I hugged them both tightly. You in the whole dream the only thing that really scared me wasn't the wolves. It was the feeling that I would never see my brother or pet again. That was what terrified me, what made me wake up gasping and, from time to time, screaming. I never told them about what I saw in the dream, and they didn't ask to know. They were just their when I needed them the most.

"Are you okay, Phineas?" asked Ferb. I nodded and my head drooped as I groaned. We hadn't been able to do anything in a while, because I couldn't sleep. With my lack of sleep I couldn't focus on the blueprints. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't draw a single design. When we went under our tree to plan the day, I would fall asleep. I wasn't even awake long enough to ask where Perry was anymore. This was pointed out to me by the platypus himself. I bugged me that I wasn't much fun anymore, but I can't do much.

Just then, my mom came into the room. Not Linda, my real mom, Grace Flynn. "Good morning, boys. How are we this morning?" she asked with a kind smile. Ferb sighed "He had another nightmare." mom sighed and shook her head. Another thing that had started since summer's start. Ferb and I's talking positions had been switched. He became to talker while I was silent. This concerned my whole family, but most Ferb.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. We're going on a little trip to a small village in France. We smiled, ever since we went on our world tour Ferb and I had been meaning to return to France. But, we never had the chance to since the dragons thing, and the hyper force, and being kidnapped. . .twice, then the whole memory wipe attempt, and our trip to Neverland, and now the nightmares. Hey, I said we didn't build, that doesn't mean we've had a dull summer. I don't think that is possible with us. Anyway, Ferb and I got up, got dressed, and started packing. Just as I was getting my hard hat in my case, there was an all too familiar sound from behind me. I turned and saw a portal. My heart was beating fast. The last time we went through a portal I almost drown. "F Ferb." I managed and my brother came and pulled me away from the opening. "Where do you think it goes?" I asked and Ferb shrugged. As you can see, our positions have switched again.

I slowly took a step froward. On one hand, if it was a portal to Berk, we had nothing to fear and could go in just to say "Hi", but on the other, if it wasn't to a familiar setting, we may be walking into a deadly trap. Well, Ferb and I weren't one to back away from an adventure. Perry on the other hand, well, he's Perry. He saw the look in our eyes "Oh, no. You two are not. . ." I just smiled "See you guys on the other side." I cried running through. "PHINEAS FLYNN!" cried Perry running after me and Ferb.

Belle pov

I walked to the bookshop. It's true that the castle library has every book ever written, but I liked to get books from here too. It allowed me time in the village, and let me introduce my prince to the people. He wasn't with me today. Instead, Cogsworth had come along. We were almost to the store when I heard a cry of surprise from the alley followed by two more. I looked and saw two ten year old boys and a platypus. The platypus stood and glared at the boys, who were looking sheepish. "I told you not to go! What is it with you two and portals? You see one and you run right into it! I swear you both are going to be the death of me!" the red head looked around and saw me. "Um, Perry." he pointed and the animal looked. He smacked his forehead "Case in point."

Quickly, the three ran away. "Wait!" I called running after them. Cogsworth tried to keep up, but even as a man, he wasn't very fast. Unfortunately, the boys had more speed then me and I lost them. I began to worry. There was supposed to be a huge blizzard tonight, I just hoped those boy would be okay. "Belle, can we go now? The master is waiting for our return." I smiled "Sure, Cogsworth. I can get the book another time." the truth was I wanted to go back as quickly as possible to use the mirror to find the boys.

Phineas pov

It was Ferb's idea to run, but I don't think he meant for us to get lost in the woods just outside the village. But, that's what happened. "Ferb, we are really lost here and I think there's a storm coming in." I could feel a cold breeze coming our way. It felt like a blizzard, but that didn't make any sense. It was the middle of summer. I began to shiver and I remembered that the portals could take us back in time. Hints meeting vikings. I wondered if we were brought back again. Ferb and Perry walked closer to me as it started to snow hard. We started to look for shelter and I saw a large hollow tree. It was big enough to hold all three of us comfortably. We hid inside and I scooted closer to Ferb for warmth. I fell asleep leaning against him.

Ferb pov

Phineas placed his head on my shoulder and I felt how warm he was. I looked at him and saw that his face a pale, and I felt his fever. Then, I remembered that Phineas had been showing signs of a little summer cold for a few day now. It didn't seem like much at the time, but now, in these conditions, it could go from a cold to something worse in mere seconds. I quickly pulled him closer and tried to keep him as warm as possible. If he was going to survive this we would need proper shelter, but in his condition there was no way he could draw a blueprint let alone build a shelter.

Belle pov

We arrived home just as the storm came in. We were rushed inside and Mrs. Pots made us some tea. I told my prince about the boys and he said that we could check the mirror. He went to get it and came back. I held it in my hands "I would like to see the boys from town, please." I said and the mirror. An image of the two boys played on the mirror and everyone gathered around it. The green haired boy was clutching the pale form of the red head. "Phineas, you need to stay awake. Just for a little longer. Come on, wake up." pleaded the green haired boy. Perry looked up at him "What is wrong with him, Ferb?" he asked "Phineas had a cold, but in this storm it can get a lot worse and fast."

My prince quickly grabbed his coat and ran for the door. I ran after him, grabbing my coat and two blankets. I turned to my friends "Have warm tea, and a fire ready." I said following the prince. We got on our horses and rode into the woods. I searched every tree, and was starting to lose hope. The storm picked up and on the wind I heard an odd clicking noise.


End file.
